My babysitter's a Vampire
by saysay561
Summary: This is my story of when a new character joins the show. Ethan may not be himself at first but there is a reason for that you'll find out if you read the story. i hope you like it: im sorry for the short chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Moving**

Moving is never easy especially when you've never been outside your own town. I'm moving to a town called White Chappell. I've herd stories about this place, but they are impossible to believe. They are all about vampires and stuff like that. I guess this is all about that new hit movie series called Dusk. I have no idea how it got so popular, but I guess everyone likes different things.

This place is strange and spooky, but I guess that's just me. I like to let my mind wander and think stupid things. It took me forever to unpack but when I did I decided to go out for a walk. Eventually I come across a graveyard that looks really familiar to me. Its would spook most people out, but I just think its cool. I had a friend, Julia that was buried in this cemetery I quickly found her grave then sat there and talked. Talk to her, talked like she was there and could hear every word I said. After about an hour or two I got interrupted.

"You do know that she would only be able to hear you if her soul hasen't passed on. Julia's has. I know that for a fact."


	2. Chapter 2

**Jessy**

I turn around to see an amazingly hot guy. "Hi, my name is Jessy. You must be new here, I haven't seen you around before." he said.

There was a silence for a while. I probably should've said something, but I couldn't seem to get the words out. After a while he spoke again, "A woman of few words I see. Can I at least get your name?"

I told him my name and we talked for hours. Eventually, when I realized how late it was, I told him I had to get home and headed off.

"Wait," he said, "will I at least see you at White Chappell High tomorrow?" I nodded and took off.

When I got home my parents yelled at me for coming in so late, but I didn't care because I actually had something to look forward to. Jessy.

While we were talking, I figured out that me and Jessy are a lot alike. We have the same hobbies, likes, dislikes, and anything else we had time to talk about. He's super amazing and nice. There has to be a catch. Anyone that amazing has to be hiding a secret. I couldn't seem to figure out what his is yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**First Day at White Chappell**

When I got up that morning I took extra time to get ready to try to impress Jessy and whatever other hottie I may find at this school. I didn't exactly know the dress code, so I just wore some booty shorts and my favorite cammi. I looked hot for once and I knew it too.

It took forever to find my homeroom class and I couldn't find Jessy for help. In homeroom this guy talked to me. His name is Ethan. He's really nice, but you can tell he is a dork. Which is shocking because he is actually kind of hot. At the end of homeroom he asked if I knew anyone here and I told him about Jessy and Julia.

"You were hanging out with Jessy. You're one of them?" He asked me. He seemed kind of freaked out by that.

"One of who? What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Oh, so you're not one of them. Don't hang out with Jessy then. He'll make you one of them, just ask Sarah…" Ethan went on about that until the end of homeroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sarah**

In my next class Ethan was there. He was with this girl way out of his league. Id sooner see her with Jessy than him. Maybe this is that Sarah girl that Ethan was talking about. They both came up to me with this other guy that is alright looking.

"I herd you were hanging out with Jessy, but your not one of them. don't hang out with him then. Hell force you to be one like he did to me. Please just don't talk to him anymore." the girl said. Yea this must be the Sarah girl that Ethan was talking about because Jessy made he 'one of them'.

The rest of my day wasn't to odd. I hung out with Jessy almost the entire day. I don't know why everyone is so paranoid about me hanging out with him. He's such a great guy.

After school Jessy invited me to a party at his place. He said that there are a few things that need to be done and he needs me for that.


	5. Chapter 5

**What?**

When I went home, I realized that I live right next to Ethan.

"Hey I saw you hanging out with Jessy earlier. For your own good, stop hanging out with him." Ethan said.

I rolled my eyes and walked inside. That kid just needs to leave me alone. Ill do whatever I want and he can't stop me.

About an hour before the party, when I was getting ready, I herd a loud crash coming from Ethan's house. I look out my window to see Jessy strangling Ethan through their kitchen window. I could also kind of hear Jessy talking. He said something about Ethan ruining a plan and to stay away from me. Everything else that he said I couldn't understand.

I had to stop Jessy from hurting him. I turned my head to the side so they couldn't tell that I was watching and I fake a cough really loud. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Jessy putting Ethan down, then walking out. I heard a door slam and Jessy was no where to be found.


	6. Chapter 6

**Answers**

I walked over to Ethan's house and knocked on the door. The Sarah girl opened it, so I asked for Ethan. He came to the door and I could see marks on his neck from Jessy. I feel so bad about this.

"I want the full story and I want it now. Everything about Jessy, ruining plans and what 'one of them' is" I said.

He invited me in. We sat on the couch and Sarah and Ethan's friend sat on the floor. All of them explained a long story, to make it short; Jessy is some sort of vampire lord. He turned Sarah into a fledgling, which is like a half vampire. He tried to bring back his 'followers', but they all stopped him. They apparently killed Jessy, but somehow he came back to life and bit Ethan. Either Ethan became a fledgling or Sarah became a full vampire, which she was trying not to in case she found a cure. Sarah saved Ethan and became a full vampire. Now Jessy has some sort of plan that involves me and he doesn't want them ruining it. They said I should go to the party, but I have to stick by their friends, Erika and Rory. They are now in on the plan so I don't become a vampire.


	7. Chapter 7

**The "Party"**

When I got to the party Erika was the first person to talk to me. She stayed by my side the entire time, well more like made me follow her around as she gossiped with people. After about an Hour Jessy got up to speak.

"Welcome everyone. This is a very Important moment for all of us. We have found the one that I have been searching for. Mercedes would you come here." he said. I looked at Erika wondering if I should go. She grabbed my arm and walked up with me.

"There she is," Jessy spoke, "People have been searching for this one girl for hundreds of years now and now I have finally found her. To start the process she must be turned." He grabbed my arms tightly. He's gonna do it. The only thing I could hope was for Erika to stop him.

Erika kicked him and he went flying clear across the room. I ran to the nearest door which was locked. Some people grabbed me, I tried to get away but they were to strong. I looked up to see that Erika was on the ground and Jessy was walking towards me. I tried so hard to get away, but I couldn't. Jessy came up to me and bit my neck. I could tell he was sucking my blood. Everything blacked out then.


	8. Chapter 8

**Recovering**

I tried to open my eyes or move, but I couldn't. I was to weak, but I wasn't dead. Then I passed out again. I'm not to sure if I was even really awake. When I woke up again it took me a bit to open my eyes. Everything was blurry.

"She's waking up!" I herd a voice say. It was Ethan's. Its nice to hear his voice, at least over Jessy's. I noticed that someone was over me. It took a few more minutes to decipher who it was, but it was Ethan. I tried to smile, I didn't mean to, but for some reason I wanted to. I couldn't manage that. All I could do was slightly open my eyes.

"how you feeling?" Ethan asked as he started playing with my hair. This time I did smile. I tried to hold it back but failed. He smiled back with a little chuckle. I tried to talk, but my voice was quiet and hoarse.

"Terrible… But I'm alive, so I'm fine." I managed to tell him.

"Well, you're not quite alive. You're a fledgling." He told me.

"What!" I said and somehow sat up.

"Lay back down, you're not strong enough to sit up yet. You need to rest for at least another day." He said as slightly pushing me back down.

"Another day? How long was I out?" I asked.

"Almost two days now."

I sat there for a few hours. I was staying at Ethan's until I got better. Actually I was staying in his room, sleeping on his bed. He was supposed to sleep on the couch, but he insisted on sleeping on a chair in his room, so I was never alone. He was being so sweet to me about everything. We talked about everything. He told me about his crush on Sarah. He's to scared to ask her out. He said that it hasn't been the same the past few days. He doesn't feel around her anymore. I told him about my past. We joked around and got really close.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sarah + Ethan = 3**

After I got better Sarah and Ethan were training me for running into Jessy. Use his weaknesses. Blood mainly, a vampire can almost never resist blood, a fledgling, it is easier because were still mostly human until we drink human blood. I was still staying at Ethan's house until they thought I'd be fine against Jessy on my own.

I haven't seen a sign from Jessy. Its been almost a week. Ethan and I are spending almost every second possible together, I think I'm really falling for him. Which is surprising because I'm picky about the guys I date. I know I cant never have him though. He' head over heels for Sarah and you can tell she likes him back. She wont admit anything though. She tries to hide all her feelings for him. Seeing the way his eyes light up when she walks in the room honestly hurts me. I'm jealous of her, but at the same time, its really cute.

Whenever Sarah is around he'll destroy any moment that we have together. He definitely cares a lot about her. I really like Ethan, but I feel bad about it because I don't want to ruin anything they have together.

One night I was talking to Sarah and almost got her to admit she likes him. She denies it. I understand why, but she has to admit eventually.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Perfect Moment**

Sarah is on vacation with her family and Ethan's parents took his little sister skating. They offered me and Ethan, but I didn't want to go and Ethan had plans with Benny later. Me and Ethan had like three hours alone.

He wanted to watch a movie, so I pick what is said to be the scariest movie of all time. Neither of us have seen it yet. The movie isn't scary, but I pretend to be scared and even fake a scream.

"You're a vampire you could kill all these guys without trying and you're scared?" Ethan made fun of me. I turned around looked to look at him.

"Maybe I just wanted an excuse so you'd 'protect' me" I said with a flirty look. He looked at me weird. I turned around and he put his arms around me. It made my heart jump. I faked another scream and smiled at him, so he held me tighter.

Next ting I knew Benny came running in with a tanning bed light and a wooden steak. Both me and Ethan looked up, but he never let go of me. I don't know why but that made me happy.

"Oh, a scary movie, gotcha." Benny winked and walked out. I couldn't help but to bust out in laughter.

"Ok, so a scary movie wasn't the best idea. I'll switch it." Ethan said. He got up ruining our moment. I was no longer in his arms when he sat down. He changed it to a romantic comedy. He sat down on the couch and let out sigh. I don't know what that was about. I got up because I was hungry. I drank some of the blood substitute Benny's grandma made me. When I sat down I sat as far away from Ethan as possible to see if he would care. He noticed instantly, but didn't say anything. He laid back, I did to, almost onto his shoulder. I moved to make it look like I was getting comfy, but it was to put my head on his chest. I cant help but to look up and see a huge grin on his face. He slowly tried to put his arm around my waist unsure of how id react. I let curiosity ruin everything for me.

"Am I the reason everything has changed between you and Sarah?" I asked. I could tell that made it awkward for him. He made a big sigh and took his arm off of my waist. I got off of him and sat there looking at him for an answer.

"Kind of, but it's ok. You stopped me from going after something I'll never have." he said. You could tell that upset him. That he thought he could never have her.

"You care about her to much to give up so easily. She likes you. Its just hard for her to admit it. I don't want to ruin what you guys could have. Just tell her how you feel and if you don't, I'll do it for you. You got to take chances and make mistakes." I told him.

He didn't say anything just kind of looked off in space. I don't know why I'd ruin everything like that but I did.

"I'm gonna go home wash clothes and stuff. I'll see you later. Remember, you cant know if it's the wrong choice if you don't try." I said and walked to the door. I accidentally bumped into Benny on my way out with tears in my eyes. I ran home after that.


	11. Chapter 11

**My fault.**

Later that night Ethan called, so I ignored it. That probably wasn't the best idea with Jessy out there, but I didn't really care. I walked for a while and then saw the cemetery. I was about to stop at Julia's grave, until I remembered Jessy. I started running then. I ran and ran for what seemed to be forever. I reached a lake, but there is no lake for over fifty miles from my house. Seeing this reminded me of when my dad took me on a fishing trip when I was about nine. I was with my twin sister. It was a beautiful day. Me and my sister, Brooklyn went for a swim with our goggles on to see the fish. I saw a pretty rock so I swam down to pick it up. I looked up to see Brooklyn's hair getting caught in some part of the boat. I watched as my dad tried to turn off the boat. I tried to swim up and save her but I was to late. She was killed. Blood everywhere. I've never been the same since that night.

For some odd reason I want to swim and find that rock. It was really hard to find in the dark. I eventually found it with something else. My sisters bracelet, we made matching ones and wore it everyday. I still wear mine. I don't take it off it's the only thing that makes me feel close to my sister. I grabbed the rock and bracelet. I was about the leave until I found something that was an off white color. I move some stuff and see that its her skull, or at least what's left of it. I swam up with tears in my eyes. Everyone close to me dies and I get to watch it happen. I watched Julia die too. We were at a huge bonfire. I was visiting her after she had moved. Everyone was drunk but Julia and me. I went to the bathroom, and when I come out I see Julia talking to her drunk friend. She was leaning on a rail separating us from the fire and it broke. She fell and only the tip of her hair fell into the fire it caught fire and she got burned alive. Its my fault they died I left them when they needed me. I could of save them if I didn't leave them. And then I realized I left Ethan. I ran full speed to his place.


	12. Chapter 12

**The text**

I got to Ethan's house quickly. Before I even opened the door I herd him talking. I debated listening to his conversation but I didn't want to hear it. I went home and turned on my phone it blew up with texts and calls from Ethan. Then I noticed a text from a different name, Jessy. I knew I should call Ethan but I was curious.

"I know ur pissed me nd I no im prob the last person u want 2 tlk 2 but I miss u nd im sry I had to plz tlk 2 me things might get bad if u dont I just want 2 see u again I miss u plz don't leave me 4 tht loser ethan he doesn't deserve u I love u plz txt me back I miss u baby. Xoxo -Jessy" really? I'm supposed to believe that crap. I don't.

I decide I better call Ethan.

"hello." he answers.

"Hey, Ethan I'm sorry I went for a walk and I left my phone at home. Is everything ok?"

"Mercedes, thank god. I was so worried about you. I thought something happened I didn't know where you were. Can you please come over I really need to talk to you."

"Sure I'll be over in a bit." I told him and hang up.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disappearance of the Dorks**

I fixed my hair, make-up and changed into dry clothes and headed over to his house. I walk in and he wasn't there. He wasn't anywhere in his house. His phone was on the floor and he never hung it up. Now I'm worried. Every time I leave someone I care about the die. I hope it doesn't happen again. He isn't at Benny's either. Benny is apparently missing too. I called Sarah to let her know what's going on since she should be getting home now. She meets up with me and we ran to Jessy's. We find Jessy and Ethan in the library. He planned this. Well, as Sarah says, "We figured out the disappearance of the dorks." Jessy had bitten Ethan.

"I've said this before and I'll say it again, now either you become a vampire or he does." Jessy declares.

"You're missing one detail. Now I'm a vampire and I can do it for her." Sarah remarked.

"You can't do much with a steak in your heart now can you?" Jessy backfired. He grabbed a wooden steak and held her against a wall with it in his hands. "If you move or someone tries to save you it goes into your heart." Jessy said, "Now you might want to save you're little boyfriend."

"Don't do it! I'd rather become a fledgling then let him get what he wants. Either I die or hundreds die. Just let me become a fledgling." Ethan said. I can tell this is really what he wants me to do.

I looked at Sarah for an answer. She didn't want me to do it either, so I ran off to go find Benny. He was in a closet and Jessy let us all go.


	14. Chapter 14

**Benny's Girlfriend**

I never figured out if Sarah saved Ethan or not, and that's what I'm going to do now. I walked in and saw Sarah. The look on her face said it all. She didn't save him, he's a fledgling. Poor Ethan.

I was staying at his house till he recovered. I didn't want him to be alone. I owed him that. Sarah was there a lot to, which was awkward. Me and Ethan were no more than friends after that. Both of us there probably wasn't good for him, so I went to go tell Benny how he was doing with all of it.

I walked outside and saw Benny outside next-door. He was with a girl! She looks familiar. I know she's not from White Chappell. I decide the best way to figure out is to have fun with it.

"Hey, Benny! Who's your new girlfriend?" I teased him.

"This is Hannah." he said. That wasn't fun one of them was supposed to be creped out by that. Unless they really are dating. I look closer and they are holding hands! Benny got a girlfriend! I take another look at her face and she is my really old friend that I haven't seen in years now. We start talking about everything, leaving out Ethan because Benny was there and vampire stuff because I wasn't sure if she knew yet. The second we stopped Benny interrupted and said, "You guys are both leaving out something very important about vampires and ware wolves and Mercedes forgot to mention that she is in love with Ethan and Sarah is the only reason they aren't together." My face turned red. That was embarrassing.

She said that he ex was a ware wolf. I told her all our vampire stuff and what has happened between me and Ethan, but now how I felt about him


	15. Chapter 15

**He loves me not**

After we finally finished talking, we went back over to Ethan's. Sarah was leaving as we were walking in. She seemed upset about something. When we went upstairs Ethan was dead asleep, so he couldn't be why Sarah was upset.

When we were up there for a while Ethan began to talk in his sleep. I couldn't make out much of it I did get, "I love you" that's weird. I didn't know what to think of it. It was probably about either me or Sarah, most likely Sarah. I tried to listen for more but it was really hard to understand him. He did say, "She's just a friend." and that's all I got from him.

Ethan woke up an hour later. It looked like he was asleep for days. It was actually a cute look on him.

"hey sleepy head." I said to him. He just did a partial wave and gave Benny a weird look. He was confused about something. I pushed it off though, its probably better not to ask.

"Mercedes, I think you should come downstairs." Benny said to me while looking at his phone.

I did, it took him a minute to talk after we got down there. It was like he was trying to figure something out.

"Mercedes, Ethan doesn't know who you are." Benny said. "He has no memory of you, Sarah, or anything that has happened these past few months."


	16. Chapter 16

**Lost Memories**

"You can't be serous? Can he seriously not know anything? Does he even know what he is, well, becoming?" I asked.

"Ethan doesn't know anything. I think he lost all his memory from after he met Sarah. Apparently he remembers everything, but what involved vampires, Sarah and you. That's about it though, he remembers hanging with me and Rory, but not much else." Benny told me.

"Are me and Sarah going to have to reintroduce ourselves, like were new kids at school? I don't understand."

"I'm gonna tell him the vampire thing since he is one, but that's about it. I'm gonna say it happened last night and all vampire details. You and Sarah are just gonna have to start over with him, and please try not to overwhelm him with fighting over him. It was bad enough before now he's gonna have to go through the vampire thing alone. Its gonna be tough on him. He'll need a lot of time alone." Benny warned.

"Make sure you delete our numbers out of his phone. See you at school then." I said as I made my way out the door.


	17. Chapter 17

**Nothing Without You**

I went home then. There were only 3 more days before break was over and I had no one to spend them with. The only person I've really hung out with besides Ethan was Hannah. I couldn't hang with he because she was always with Benny who was now always with Ethan to help him with the vampire stuff. Three days of nothing. I should probably talk to my parents since they haven't seen my face more than once since I've moved here. They were proud of that. They thought it meant I had friends and had finally gotten to a happy place. I haven't really been happy at home since Brooklyn died, my parents definitely noticed that.

I really didn't do anything those three days. My parents probably wouldn't have noticed I came home if it wasn't for me always blaring my music. I did come outside on the last day though Hannah was out there, she was staring at the moon. That made sense, tomorrow was the full moon. She had to be ready. I wonder what all a ware wolf has to do for the full moons. I was gonna go up and ask her until Benny and Ethan came outside, so I just sat on my front porch and stared up at the stars.


	18. Chapter 18

**Back to School**

The next day was cold, so I put on skinny jeans and fuzzy boots. It felt weird to wear anything besides shorts and sweat pants, that's all I've worn since I moved here.

Going to school was weird. It was only my second day and so much has changed already. I guess I'm where I started though no one I could talk to. I guess I got to make new friends. I never made an attempt to make any friends yet, Jessy brought us together, and Jessy came to me only wanting his evil scheme.

I was expecting homeroom to be weird with Ethan, but Hannah was there and she "introduced" us. Ethan seemed to care less about it though. It was upsetting. Hannah reassured me though, so I guess I'm not gonna give up.

Second period Benny caught me up on how Ethan was doing. He's not handling it well, he's not exactly sure how to deal with it. I think what he needs is another vampire to help him through it, but Benny protested. I didn't even care if that vampire was Sarah, whatever he needed. Benny stopped talking to me then because I made him mad.

I forgot Jessy was in my third period. That could have turned out bad, but Hannah was there keeping me calm. Jessy missed today, so we were fine. All third period Hannah kept blabbing about how great Benny was. I wanted to shoot myself, but I had to be nice she is my best friend and the only person I have left.

Forth period I had Ethan and Sarah in, luckily Hannah had this class with me too. Sarah instantly started talking to Ethan while glaring at me with a smile on her face. She's satisfied she won. She won. I can't even get him to talk to me. I felt the tears coming. Hannah knew me well enough that she knew they were coming.

"Mercedes no!" she said, "Just because they are talking doesn't mean she won. Damn it! I don't care what Benny says your coming with me to Ethan's place. Benny can go shove it!" Hannah always knows the right thing to say to make me laugh when I'm upset. She grabbed my arm and made me walk to Ethan's desk with her.

"Ethan I hope you don't mind if I bring Mercedes over tonight." Hannah said.

"I don't know her. Why would I let her in my house?" He harshly replied.

"Well talk to her, get to know her, stop being strangers, because she's coming over tonight." Hannah said then walked off.

"I'm sorry about that. I did not know she would do that. I also didn't know I was skipping a visit to my grandma's tonight." I said to make me not seem weird.

"Yea, Hannah is kind of weird like that. I'm Ethan by the way, sorry for the rude way we kind of met." He said. I smiled and then the teacher yelled at us for talking, so I went back to my seat. Maybe Sarah isn't gonna win, but I shouldn't get my hopes up.


	19. Chapter 19

**The Truth Comes Out**

Fifth period, lunch I got more Benny talk from Hannah and that's it. Sixth period was a hoot. Sarah was there, but no Ethan, Benny, or Hannah. Of course Sarah has to talk to me and piss me off.

"Give up on him. He wasn't supposed to even meet you and he would've never fallen for you if it wasn't for the potion I gave him. I had it all planned out then you went and ruined it." She told me.

"What potion?" I asked trying to ignore the rest.

"That's none of your business, but Ethan wasn't himself. It wasn't strong enough, so Ethan only came out around his friends. It was perfect until Ethan began to love you, to bad he doesn't even know it. Looks like I'll have to find a new guinea pig. Thanks for ruining everything, I needed a human and its your fault he's not." Sarah complained.

"So you don't even care about him. You were just using him the whole time." I accused.

"Ha! Of course not, I could never love that dork." Sarah snorted.

"If he's back to normal and you don't care for him, why are you still talking to him?" I wondered.

"Isn't it obvious?" she said, "To piss you off. I know you cant stand the thought of loosing him to me, so I'm going to make sure that you can never have him, so I can watch your jealously boil when he's with me and not you." She remarked.

"Your such a little bitch! You never deserved him. I don't even know why anyone trusts you." I pointed out. I normally would never cuss, but I think she deserved it.

"No one expects the hero to really be the bad guy, do they? I'm a good actress and I always get what I want." she said then walked away from me. I wanted to hit her s badly, but I knew I couldn't I was only a fledgling and she was a vampire, she was a lot stronger than me.


End file.
